To Love A Beast
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: Len Kagamine, a prince of evil, had no love in his heart and was therefore cursed to atone for his sins. To be free, he must learn to love and earn the love of another. Will Rin be the one to break the spell? Based on Beauty and the Beast. RinxLen
1. Curse

**_A/N: _Guess whaaaaat? I'm writing another RinxLen fan fiction... with multiple chapters! If you liked "The Perfect Duet" you'll probably like this one. This time, however, it's based on "Beauty and the Beast." Except you'll find that it's much darker than the version you're probably used to (and the fairy tale if you've read it). XD Enjoy! Oh, and see if you can pick out the song I'm referencing in this chapter-it's pretty easy, I'll be disappointed if you don't get it. XD By the way... this is a noncest RinxLen fan fic... because that's just how it is.**

**As far as updates go... I'm really not sure... it will probably be slow because the school semester is just passing mid-terms and beginning to wrap-up.  
**

* * *

_Curse_

Prince Len Kagamine tapped a finger on the arm of his throne, resting his chin on a palm, while staring almost impatiently at the clock at the end of the room. The seconds clicked away as the pendulum gently swung back and forth, shining as it passed the light from the chandelier above. Len counted the ticks that passed away, watching the minute hand inch closer to the twelve. Then, with a sudden snap, the clock began to toll three chimes.

"Ah, it's tea time." He said haughtily, straightening himself in his throne.

He was not surprised when servants came through the doors before him rolling in trays filled with snacks and the finest, ornate tea sets—he expected it. Crossing his legs and cocking his head, he waited. The servants frantically prepared to pour the tea and present the prince his afternoon snack. However, a gasp followed the sound of a sudden crash sounded in the air. Len narrowed his eyes at a young girl who had dropped the tea cup and saucer. She was a new servant, he recalled—Yuki was her name. He stood up from his throne and slowly approached the trembling girl. As she gazed up at him, she met the most terrifying, cold eyes she had ever seen, and with that, Len raised his hand and smote her.

"Take her away!" Len commanded, returning to his throne as two servants quickly escorted the crying girl out, "I do not want a servant that can't serve tea!"

Sighing heavily, Len scanned the servants glancing back and forth between Yuki and him. He began to tap his finger again.

"Well? Where is my tea?"

With that the servants scurried back to work. After hurriedly cleaning up the mess that had been made, a new saucer and cup had been produced for Len. The finest Earl Grey tea was poured into it, it's fragrance flowing into the air. Len breathed in, taking in the smell, and smiled as he took the saucer that was presented to him. A sweet so fine and only fit to be looked upon by royalty was set at the table next to his throne. Len glanced at it and took one more sip of his tea before setting the saucer down. He didn't get the chance to take a bite of his wonderful snack, however, for his minister came through the doors with a grave expression on his face.

"What is it?" Len snuffed before eying his minister once more, "And where are your manners?"

The minister, a man clad in blue bent low to the ground, bowing his head before the yellow prince. Sensing that Len was satisfied, he lifted his eyes up toward his prince, still kneeling on the ground. The skin on his forehead was tightened and his eyebrows were arched up, as if he feared Len's coming reaction. His breath shook and his open mouth trembled as he stared into the dark, cold gaze of the prince?

"Well?" Len began to tap his finger again.

"I'm afraid the castle is short on money again..."

"If we're short on money, then squeeze it from the citizens" Len simply said.

"But the citizens say that they have barely enough to pay their taxes—"

"I said..."

Len slowly stood up and approached his minister, lifting his foot so that he raised the poor man's chin with the tip of his boot.

"...to squeeze it out of the citizens. Raise their taxes! Make it clear that anyone who opposes me will be punished!"

Len once again returned to his throne and simply took up his tea and saucer and began to drink again, believing he had completely solved the matter. The blue minister, Kaito Shion, simply stared at Len, as if he expected another response.

"Well?" Len was looking annoyed now, "Do as I say!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Kaito bowed his head low once again before quickly turning about and scurrying out of the throne room.

Once the click of the doors ushered in the silence, Len lowered the tip of the cup from his lips and smiled. And under his breath, he murmured,

"Now, bow down to me!"

* * *

The next morning, a beautiful woman of pink hair noticed a crowd of murmuring villagers gathered around a wall. Catching her attention, she slowly made her way over to them, pulling the hood of her cloak farther over her head. She pushed her way through the crowd to the front, where hanging on the wall, was an unrolled piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned over the words that brought up an air of mutual distraught.

_"By Royal Decree,_

_Taxes are to be increased by tenfold. These demands are to be met no matter what. If any citizen fails to comply, they will suffer punishment in the name of the prince._

_Long Live His Highness,_

_Prince Len Kagamine"_

Upon reading this, the pink-haired woman scowled, gritting her teeth. She backed out of the crowd as more villagers pushed in front of her to read the decree. As she walked away, she could hear crying and several pleadings toward God. Looking to one side, she could see a homeless girl tending to her grandmother, covered in filth and mud. Looking to another, she could see a young boy pick-pocketing a young couple discussing the finances for marriage. The village she walked through had broken streets and houses nearly torn and mangled from the elements. All the animals were skin and bones and with what little crops there were, they appeared dried and exhausted from the sun's rays. The only things that shone brilliantly were the soldiers of the prince.

This wrenched the woman's heart. How could a prince do this to his own kingdom? These were perfectly innocent people non-deserving of the atrocity that they faced. A young girl had stumbled up to her and clung to her cloak. She gazed up at her with bony cheeks and eyes absent of light.

"Miss... do you have something spare to eat?"

The woman quickly began searching herself for a morsel of food, but to her dismay, she couldn't find anything on herself that she could spare. With a sorrowful gaze, she stared down at the girl, who was highly expectant and hopeful. As she knelt down and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, however, a cry came from the crowd of people.

"What is this?"

The sorrowful silence of the village was shattered. A man, the blacksmith, lifted his head and turned to face his fellow villagers, "Why do we kneel to this man—no, this mere _boy_?"

Soldiers slowly stalked over to him. The villagers tried to silence him, but it was to no avail.

"What happens to our taxes? We slave day in and day out and give all that we earn to this prince of evil, and for what? To pay for his treasures from across the world?"

"You, there! Do not question the prince!"

"I will question the prince all I want—he's a pathetic excuse for—"

A sudden groan of pain had escaped the blacksmith's lungs. A soldier had taken his shining, silver blade and ran it through his stomach. A stream of crimson now stained the dirty road as the man fell dead. There was a horrible silence that hung in the air for a brief moment, and then not just one person stood up, but there were many that cried out in complaint and outrage. They had attempted to overtake the soldier that had killed the blacksmith, but they were quickly struck to the ground when more of Prince Len's soldiers gathered.

The pink-haired woman clutched the girl's hand when she saw more villagers gathering together to fight back.

"We have to get out of here—let's run... quickly!"

And with that, the girl frantically followed behind her and together they ran in the opposite direction of the mad mob that gathered. Passing out of the village, they burst into the forest just beyond. Hiding amongst the trees, the woman obscured the girl's gaze from the village.

"Where's Mommy? We have to go back for Mommy!" She began to get up to charge forward.

"No! It's not safe! You have to stay here!"

"But Mommy isn't safe!"

"Your mother would want you safe here!" She pushed down on the girl's shoulders, forcing her to sit down.

Tears streamed from the young girl's cheeks as she buried her head onto the woman's chest. The hooded woman wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close. More terrible cries tore from the village now. Still keeping hidden behind a tree, the woman moved her head so that she could see the village in the corner of her gaze. Yellow light shone from the village and pillars of smoke rose into the air. They were burning the village?

Curse that awful prince... Had he no heart? Had he no love?

The woman could barely stand to look anymore. She clutched to the crying girl and held her closer and tighter as the cries loudened more and more. It was only a brief moment that the village was purged of rebels, but the time that passed seem to lurk by much longer, stretching to longer, painful hours. When silence finally fell on the village and the light vanished, the woman had stood up with the child. Everything was so silent.

The voice of the people had been stifled.

"Mommy..." The girl murmured.

Hesitantly, the pink-haired woman walked hand-in-hand with the girl back to the village, sneaking past the guards and being careful not to be seen. As they passed through the alleyways and came to the center square a chill had risen in the woman's spine. There were dead bodies everywhere, both man and woman. Splatters of red blood painted the roads now and the smell of burning flesh wreaked in the air. Soldiers walked from place to place, gathering any dead and threw them in a pile. The living were trembling and curled up, shielding themselves from the horrible sight.

"Mommy!" The girl had ripped her hand from the woman's and tore away, frantically looking for her mother.

The woman simply continued to stare. And as two soldiers passed her, she overheard the words,

"They opposed the prince, so they were punished."

The prince...

Not being able to bear any more, the pink-haired woman turned and left the village, finding her way to the road leading into the forest once more. Thoughts swirled in her mind—sadness, anger, confusion, vengeance. The people were unable to stand up and fight for themselves. They didn't have the power to. It was at that moment that the woman resolved to something. She could no longer keep herself and her powers secret anymore. The only one that was able to stifle the evil flower was herself. With one motion, she moved her hands to her hood and lowered it, unveiling her head. If she had to storm the castle herself, she would do it... She would stifle the heartless and loveless prince.

For she was an enchantress.

* * *

Determined to quell the pain of the people, the enchantress slowly approached the castle that rose from the middle of the woods. A brilliant castle that was decorated with the most ornate statues and constructed with the finest stone—it was the very icon of wealth. It was the product of the prince's selfishness and black heart. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

The soldiers at the front gate noticed her stalking toward them, her hair blowing wildly behind her. The image of it was enough to make them shiver a little, enough for them to say,

"Halt! What business do you have here?"

"I have business with the prince—out of my way."

And as she lifted her two hands, the soldiers were immediately tossed away, hitting the wall that surrounded the castle and thrown into unconsciousness. The enchantress continued on effortlessly into the courtyard where more soldiers ran to strike her down. With mere flicks of her fingers, a stream of glittering light passed through the air and shattered on the soldiers.

She approached the doors to the entrance hall now and with one motion of her hand, they were thrown open and she passed through. As she walked on the beautiful marble tile that spread all along the floor beneath her feet, she cast darkness with every step. It spread and spread as she made her way farther into the castle, distorting its shape, changing its from from a shining splendor to a dark and morbid form. The soldiers that approached her now were terrified and shaken even though they lifted their swords toward her. Effortlessly, however, the enchantress threw them aside. As she approached the throne room, the castle already engulfed in a strange shadow-form, she gripped one of the swords of the fallen soldiers that charged at her. Then with her own hands, she threw open the door to the throne chamber.

And there sat Prince Len Kagamine on his throne, tapping his finger, eyes narrowed and glowering at her. As the enchantress briskly walked forward, he gripped the sword next to him.

"Name yourself." He commanded.

The enchantress stopped for a moment, and shoulders back and head held high, she said boldly, "I am Enchantress Luke Megurine. I've come to hush the flame of your black heart."

"Oh, have you?" Len slowly stood up and approached her, sword at his side, "We will see about that.

Then with a quick motion, Len had brought up his sword to strike Luka, but it was too slow for her. Luka had easily knocked the sword away from Len's hand. As the young prince was in shock from the sudden movement, Luka brought down her blade and slashed the prince across his body. A cry of pain tore from Len's lips as he gripped his wound. Bringing his hand up, he saw a crimson liquid flowing down his fingers.

"B-blood..." He was suddenly now very pale.

"Prince Len Kagamine." Luka stepped forward as Len fell to his knees, "You have mistreated your people and you are devoid of any love in your heart—as punishment, you shall pass to the afterlife."

She raised her sword, blood dripping from its tip.

"Please!" Len cried, "I beg of you! Don't kill me!"

He crawled forward on his hands and knees and clutched Luka's leg, "Do not end my life! I'll do anything! Please!"

What a pitiful sight, Luka thought, as she stared at his tearful eyes and running nose. Yet, a strange thought had crossed the enchantress' mind. If she were to kill this boy that caused pain to the citizens—would she not be the same as him? But what a pathetic sight this was... for the first time, Luka pitied the prince, for there was no love in his heart. A cry of relief sounded from Len as he saw Luka drop the bloodstained sword to the floor. However, she slowly raised her hand and gripped the prince's forehead.

"Prince Len Kagamine," she began, her voice full and terrifying, "there is no love in your heart. To atone for your sins, I shall curse you with a spell—by day you shall take the form of a frail human, and by night, you shall take the form of your bitter heart."

"Huh...?" His eyes widened.

"And until you learn how to love and earn another's love, you shall remain a terrible beast—a twisted form of your existence." And with that, Luka pushed back on the prince's head and a light filled the room.

A terrible cry tore from Len's lungs.


	2. The Girl Who Dreamed

**_A/N: _Finally the second chapter is up... the reason why this took so long is because school has been SUUUPER busy. Seriously, it's crazy...I feel like I'm losing sanity. But at least I managed to get this up. So it's pretty safe to say that updates will be fairly slow with this story until school work slows down which might not be until the end of the semester.**

**Anyway... you'll probably find that this chapter is a little bit "slow." I apologize. XD But exposition is a necessary and crucial part of the story. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, so I hope you enjoy! The real stuff starts next chapter. :3**

**

* * *

**

_The Girl Who Dreamed_

The young prince of fourteen had suddenly gone missing.

Not only had the prince disappeared, but all the soldiers had suddenly vanished from the villages around the kingdom. The villagers faced no figures of shining armor or faced the threat of their blades. The rolled out parchments of the decrees had gradually faded away and drifted off the walls. There was absolutely no word from Prince Len Kagamine. The citizens of the country had grown to a state of confusion and curiosity and one day, people from the nearby village traveled to the forest to the castle.

It appeared to be abandoned and enveloped in darkness. Not a soul was to be seen anywhere. Vines climbed the towers and seeped into the windows, the gardens were untended and wild, the fountains ushered no water. Everything was silent and dead. The first thought that had come to the villagers' minds was that of bewilderment. Just a week prior, they had received a royal decree to increase taxes, but now it seemed that that all was merely a dream. As if the figures that plagued them had disappeared.

No one dared enter the castle to inspect it, however. When they had opened the rusted gate to the quiet courtyard, there was an unmistakable and overpowering chill that seemed to emanate from the castle's walls. It was as if a silent, cold wail of pain poured out of the windows—a cry of anguish and shame. Not one villager took a step farther in and immediately they turned back. The only way they could describe this mysterious phenomenon, was that the prince was so evil that the demons had finally taken him and his servants and cursed the castle.

For he was an evil prince indeed.

* * *

Ugly! Disgusting! Revolting!

Len had crashed his fist into the shining mirror in his chamber, shattering it completely with strength unknown to him. The shards of glass fell to the floor with loud clinks, like a rain of sharp hail. Len tore at his already mangled clothes and tightly gripped his face. Then glancing up toward the moon glowering down at him from the window, he shrunk and lowered his head with a moan.

Hideous...

Love, was it? Was that the thing to break the spell? Len clutched his chest and felt the hollow beat of his heart. He once again contemplated the Enchantress Luka's words, a thought that had crossed his mind endlessly since she had vanished from his sight. He must learn to love and earn the love of another, she said. Another person.

He was to fall in love?

Len clutched what hair he could find on his head, lowered his chin and chuckled darkly. His heart had never beat for anyone else except for himself—let alone a woman. It was such a ridiculous past time. Yet, it was the only way to break the spell. Len's face contorted in agony as he bent farther forward and curled in tighter, tears streaming from his eyes that were squeezed shut. Then cracking his eyes open, he saw his broken reflection in the shards at his feet.

Who could ever love a beast?

* * *

The baker scowled as he handed a loaf of bread to Rin, a young, petite blond-haired girl. She had pretended not to notice as she accepted the bread with a smile and gave him a few coins in return. As she turned to return on her way, she could see in the corner of her eye the baker handling the coins as if they were the filthiest things he had ever laid hands on. As Rin turned toward the street strewn with dirt, she met similar sneers of disgust.

"Filthy girl..."

Rin closed her ears to the whispers around her and closed her eyes to the sneers that glowered in her direction. Whenever words of disgust met her ears, she always told herself that she was incredibly blessed—that she had a roof over her head, that she was able to walk on her two feet, and even though her mother didn't work the best of jobs, at least they had money to get by. Once again she glanced at the people around her and met strange, suspicious eyes. She clutched the loaf of bread a little closer to her chest.

It was not a gesture to hide herself, but rather an attempt to secure the loaf of bread tighter. Things had been strange ever since the prince disappeared four years ago. Many people had raised themselves to the seat of power and gradually, everything gradually drifted to disorder and chaos. The merchants and traders quit their work in hopes of rising to power, and men left their homes to pursue the riches of the world, abandoning their wives and children. And even though some stayed behind and continued to practice their trade, without any order, everyone had drifted farther into poverty. Thieving and pillaging became common practice, and on occasion villages would raid other villages when they had run out of food.

It would take at least a week for Rin's mother to work up enough money to buy one loaf of bread—she couldn't afford to have it stolen. Moving her shoulders so that she did not bump into any of the passing villagers, Rin finally reached the alleyway that led to where she lived. Her and her mother lived in a small, cramped space in between heavy brick walls. Rarely anyone walked back here, except for the occasional "customer."

As Rin approached her home, the door she reached for had opened without her nudge. The light from inside the house poured out on the street, but it was mostly obscured by a massive silhouette that stood in Rin's way. A man, dozed and pleased-looking was standing in the door frame. There was no doubt he was a "customer." However, as he looked down at Rin, a frown came across his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin failed to answer right away. She stood staring up at the man who glowered down on her. His eyes were narrowed in disgust, as if he had come across a pile of dung in his walking path. Just as Rin was about to open her mouth to speak, he had shoved past her, moving his coat from his arm to his shoulders. Rin had suddenly disappeared from him. Before he turned to walk down the alley, he turned back once again, looking past Rin toward the open door.

"I'll be back soon, Meiko!" He said in a voice seething with seduction and suggestiveness.

Rin had to hold back a shudder—listening to the greed seething in his voice was somehow very chilling, especially when her mother's name was used. When the echo of the customer's footsteps had disappeared down the alley, Rin quickly stepped into the house and hastily closed the door behind her, as if she had moved in from a rainy storm. After pressing the back of her head against the wood of the door and sighing, Rin stepped forward into the cramped space.

The only light during the day came from a small crack that was a window in each room. The entryway that Rin had stepped into was the first room. It had space only for what little provisions they had and a small table to sup on. The second room was just beyond it. It was just large enough to fit two small beds. It was in this room that Rin found her mother, Meiko, sitting on one of the beds holding a blanket around herself

Her short brunette hair was tossled and her brown eyes were absent of any light. When she saw Rin, she turned slightly away and pulled the blanket a little tighter over her shoulders. A weak smile came across her face.

"Oh, hello, Rin."

"Hello, mother." Rin's voice was painted with a somber tone when she looked at her mother. She held up the loaf of bread, "I bought a loaf of bread."

"Oh, good..." Meiko replied, still clutching to the blanket, but reaching for her clothes that had been tossed to the floor, "Will you put it in the other room for me?"

Without another word, Rin turned toward the other cramped room and did as her mother asked, looking for a good way to store it. Despite the nature of her mother's employment, Rin loved her very much. Before the prince had disappeared, Meiko had been married to a merchant that managed to get by. But with his death, she was unable to support herself, and with nowhere to turn to she had done everything in her power to earn money. She had sold all her husband's possessions, then her beautiful long locks of hair, then finally her own body. That was when Rin was born.

Rin didn't know who her father was. She had assumed it was someone somewhere in the village. For all she knew, he could have left and disappeared somewhere else like the rest of the customers. Everyone in the village knew of Rin's heritage and shunned her. However, Meiko would always love Rin. She always put her daughter first before anything else. She had chosen to give Rin life and treated her as a precious treasure and did her best to support her. So in return, Rin had promised herself to always love her mother.

"I'm sorry about that, Rin, I know it's strange for customers to come in during the day." Meiko was now leaning against the door frame.

"I understand." Rin replied. And she truly did even though she wished her mother would have a better job than this.

"I'm still trying to find work somewhere else... it's just that with how rough everything's been."

"Mother, please don't push yourself too hard. Just keep doing what you can." Rin did her best to smile.

Meiko responded with another weak smile and walked forward with her arms outstretched until she had taken hold of Rin. She pulled her daughter close to her chest and rested her chin on top of her beautiful blond head. As Meiko stroked her fingers through Rin's locks, she gently whispered.

"Things will get better—just you see."

Rin moved her tiny hands up her mother's back to return her warm embrace.

* * *

The night had grown deep and the moon had risen high. When Rin saw that the stars had come over the hushed village and the moonlight streamed through the small windows of her home, she had stepped onto the cold cobblestone streets of her village. She had always loved the night, the threatening glares of the townsfolk did not meet her here and greedy hands were stayed. Instead the trees in the darkness appeared as if they had starlight and the dust that rose from the streets appeared as enchanted mist. Without being asleep, Rin would dream.

The truth was that she longed to be free—to be in a place where she'd see smiles all around her. She wanted adventure somewhere far from home. Every night she would walk the streets dreaming of what she could be, and every night she'd find herself in the main square of the village. Rin sat on the bare fountain that had long since been dry and barren and she would look around her and see only a few candles lit behind windows in the far off distance. She would listen to the silent night. The wind would whistle in the far off distance, singing a lullaby and gently, Rin would sing back to it.

Her voice was like the tone of angels and the bells of a cathedral. The sound of it would carry on the whispering of the wind and flow through the streets and through the village, a gentle sound soothing sleeping beasts. Rin's voice was the only peace that the townsfolk knew, the only relief from the chaos. No one knew that the singing came from the bastard child they despised. Some thought it was a ghost, others thought it was a messenger from Heaven. However one thing was certain, it was a voice greatly admired by everyone—from the softest of hearts to the hardest.

"Mommy, it's the angel again..." A child had said to his mother as she had tucked him into bed.

* * *

**_A/N: _Yes, this is much darker than both Disney's Beauty and the Beast and the original fairy tale. I mean, seriously, if a _prince_ went missing, you'd think there would be some form of anarchy. XD And I'm sorry the chapter was so short. ;~;**


	3. The Beast's Castle

**_A/N: _****New chapter finally up! I finally found the time to write this. School has been crazy busy. I hope you enjoy!**

******

* * *

**

_The Beast's Castle_

Birds chirping and chuckling was not what one would hear when waking to a new morning in the village. The sun did not give a friendly greeting, rather it harshly beat down with the heat of its uncomfortable light. The morning dew stung like a thousand shards of glass and the dust from the streets lingered in the air. However, as Rin opened her eyes, the dust was rising a little higher than it usually did. She woke to the sound of wheels beating against the street just outside—creaking and moaning wheels. Following it was the sound of voices crying in the air. Rin knew that this only meant one thing...

Someone was going to be executed.

Something pulled on Rin and pushed her out of her bed. Moving her bed sheets behind her, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her boots, glancing at her sleeping mother. Meiko had had quite a number of customers the night before due to the recent rise of stress in the village. Rin thought it best not to wake her as she made her way to the front door and stepped out onto the street.

The hollering crowd that had past by was still in sight, walking behind a hand-drawn cart with a single man standing in it. Rin scampered towards the back of the horde of people and tried pushing her way through. Occasionally she would glance up at a person she passed by and would ask what the man in question had done. She was only met with disgusted looks, or was ignored completely, however.

Slightly irritated, but brushing it off, Rin now turned her eyes toward the man standing in the wooden cart in front of him. His clothes were worn and thin, but what he wore seemed to be his nightshirt, as if they had pulled him straight from his bed. With both hands tied behind his back with rotted rope, he stood remarkably still, as if he had given up a fight. Contrary to what the rest thought of him, Rin pitied him at that moment as the shadows cast on him were broken by the sunlight as they came out to the village square. In the center loomed the gallows, a noose inviting death.

The man was thrust next to it, his hands still tied behind his back. Next to him came a man garbed in black robes, clothing that looked reasonably better pressed than the rest of the villagers'. Rin recognized him to be the man who called himself Kiyoteru Hiyama. Shortly after the prince had disappeared four years ago, he had placed himself the head of the village with the intent of one day taking charge of the whole kingdom, however he had instituted a complete reign of terror.

"This man is charged under the suspicion of supporting the fallen Royal Crown! He now faces the gallows!" With that, Kiyoteru turned his cold, black eyes toward the convicted man, "If you plead guilty, a fair trial will await you. Now, do you plead for your life?"

The man paused for a moment, as if carefully contemplating his words before speaking, "Though the young prince was indeed an evil ruler," He shifted his eyes toward Kiyoteru, "but I'd rather be under his reign than that of a facade who drains the life of an already dying people."

And with that, he spat at Kiyoteru's feet.

The man garbed in black twitched an eye for a brief moment. However, a small smile had crossed his face and he calmly shook his head in disappointment.

"It's a shame you don't understand my intentions."

Then with two fingers, he motioned for the executioner to walk forward. The man did not cry or plead for help, he accepted the roughness that now pricked at his neck and he embraced the strain of the noose as it was tightened around his neck. Without another glance, Kiyoteru walked away from the gallows, his black robe flowing behind him. There was a moment where there was complete silence other than the quiet wind howling in the distance. Then the lever was pulled and Rin had jumped when she heard a snap.

How did it come to this?

Where was the prince? Why were those drunk with power not protecting their people? Why were they so obsessed with completely crushing the prince's name instead of repairing what he had broken? Thoughts like this had crossed Rin's mind constantly day to day, but especially when there were happenings such as this. However, she felt powerless. She couldn't do anything. She was only the bastard child of a prostitute.

No...

Rin shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. As the murmuring crowd dispersed, Rin stood staring at the gallows. She was a girl loved by her mother, a girl blessed with a life, a girl with dreams in her heart that she longed to reach. She just wasn't given an opportunity. Someday and somehow, she told herself that she would be able to change something.

* * *

When twilight had fallen, gray clouds had gradually rolled in and darkened the sky. The dust settled and fell to nothing as drops of rain fell from the sky, wetting the cobblestone streets that Rin walked on as she made her way closer to home. For a moment, she stopped and looked up at the sheet of gray above her, her wet hair sticking to her neck.

"Are the angels crying, I wonder?"

She removed the shawl around her shoulders and covered her head—a poor attempt at shielding the rain. She continued on her way home. Rin was pleased that night was falling. The water that fell on the streets made the stones shine as if they were silver and the way the new moonlight bounced off of the rain made it seem like everything was set aglow. Rin settled with hurrying home to make sure her mother was all right before she would go and sing. With that, Rin began to lightly trot through the rain.

As she turned into her alleyway, a figure was standing outside the door to her home. It frightened her at first, seeing a form of a shadow standing silently there, but she then presumed that it was a customer waiting for Meiko. He had caught Rin's gaze, but instead of turning away from her, he fixed his eyes on her and wouldn't release her from his stare. Rin thought it best to not be impolite. Maybe he needed help with something?

"Can I help you?" Rin asked, keeping a fair distance from him.

"That man executed today... was my brother..." It was more of a statement than a reply, but the man slowly made his way towards Rin, "I need... to forget... but Meiko is busy with someone else right now. I can't..."

He stood directly in front of Rin now, setting tense hands on her shoulders and gripping them tightly. His shoulders shook and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"I can't... wait! I need—"

He was breathing incredibly hard now. Too hard to even finish his sentence. Then suddenly and quickly, like a snake whisking venom, he threw his lips down to Rin's neck and moved his lips against her skin. Rin let out a cry and struggled, her shawl falling off of her head and to the wet ground. She pushed her hands against the man, trying to push him back, when she found that that was doing nothing, she began to beat him with balled fists. However, it seemed as if he didn't feel any of Rin's strikes.

Moving his arms around Rin tighter, he began to stroke her body and moved his lips further down Rin's neck. As she attempted to kick him, the man had pushed her up against the wall drenched by the rain. The wetness of it was like ice against Rin's skin, much like the lustful lips of the man moving against her. When Rin felt a hand pulling down her collar, she screamed.

"Mother!"

Mere brief moments had passed and the door to her home had swung open. Everything was a blur, but Rin could hear Meiko screaming. The man had loosened his grip and on impulse, Rin began to run. Her feet flew beneath her and she ran and ran, ignoring her name being called behind her.

She needed to be free...

Rin wasn't sure where she was running, all she knew was that the village was gradually getting behind her. The rain stung her skin like needles now, the moonlight seemed to be like silver blood—she just wanted to get away... When her breath had begun to be short, she found herself between towering, thick trees. Knowing she had gone as far as the woods she had finally stopped and looked above her, breathing heavily. She then sat on the ground, holding her knees close to her and wrapping her arms around them. For a brief moment she considered going back to the village.

No...

Why should she return to a place where the villagers shunned her, a place where death was common and sin accepted? She wanted to drift to her dreams, drift to a place far away where no evil eyes would meet her.

It was then that she had an idea.

She had recalled four years ago, shortly before the prince had disappeared, one of his servants had come to the village to gather supplies. A girl with turquoise hair tied into two tails, she recalled. Even though she had worked for a corrupt youth, her eyes carried a certain softness and they had ended up befriending each other for a brief time. She had told her about where she worked, and even though it was a castle owned by the prince, she spoke of it as if it was an enchanted, beautiful castle. A castle that stood not far from her village just beyond the woods down the path... a castle that was now abandoned and empty... a castle that she could retreat to.

Rin looked up from her curled position. She resolved to make her way to the castle and stay there just long enough to gather herself. Perhaps she would see if it was well enough for her and her mother to stay in, and then she'd return to the village to bring Meiko with her. Rin had not heard much talk of the castle amongst the villagers recently—surely it was truly empty as they said before.

Standing on her two feet, Rin had found the path the twin-tail had told her about and walked down it as if it was the road to her dreams. She anxiously walked forward, the trees passing by her and the now dying rain echoing from above. It had seemed like hours had passed when she reached the end of the path, and before her now stood an enormous castle, elaborate and elegant in a beautiful, dark way. Rin had approached the gate, and set her hands on the rusted bars.

She stood there for a moment longer, taking in the appearance of the castle a little more. Then with a slight push, the gates opened with a creak. The rain had stopped now and as Rin walked through the courtyard and to the main doors, the clouds parted, revealing the bright moon once more, bathing the castle in an enchanting light.

When Rin had reached the front doors, she first set the tips of her fingers on the wood, as if she was rethinking her decision. It seemed for a brief moment that there was someone inside and that she'd be intruding. She quickly shook her head, dismissing that notion and pushed the doors inward, opening them to a ominous, yet beautiful entrance hall.

"Hello?" She found herself saying.

Rin had almost laughed at herself when she found her voice merely echoing throughout the hall. How silly of her. However, she jumped in terrible fright when she turned to find a pair of eyes staring at her—the eyes of a statue that is. As her frantic heart slowed, she observed the statue closer. It was a beautifully carved marble statue of a man dressed finely. The prince must have hired the best sculptor in the land to create a masterpiece such as this—everything about it was so real... so lifelike. It was not alone, either, throughout the entrance hall stood these statues. Rin went to observe each and every one of them and found that they were all remarkably different. They were all different people, as if the sculptor had gave them each an individual soul.

Rin froze when in the corner of her eye, she saw the glow of candle light. Confusion and fear immediately enveloped her, and she turned to find a figure walking toward her. Rin contemplated what to do for a moment. The castle was most definitely not empty. She decided the best thing to do was to bow and sincerely apologize. Just as she was about to do so, however, she could now clearly see the features of the figure's face standing before her lit by the candlelight—it was a smile.

"Did you come in from the rain? Here, come this way!"

"Huh...?" Was the only sound that could escape Rin's throat.

The figure that stood before her was a woman. Her skin was pale against the limelight and the shine of her short, green hair glowed with it. Her aqua eyes glittered once more at Rin before she had held out her hand. She was dressed finely, yet she wore the attire of a servant. Before Rin could question, however, the woman had spoke again.

"Come this way," she said once more with a smile.

The servant had gently grabbed her hand and led her through the castle, deeper and deeper by the light of a candle. They traveled into narrower halls adorned with paintings and tapestries, completely darkened. There were no candles set alight as if everything was asleep.

"We have been waiting for someone like you. It's been so long since we've served someone like this."

"What do you mean?"

Rin didn't receive an answer, however, they had turned to enter a room set aglow by a fire blazing in the fireplace. Rin had immediately felt the warmth once she entered the room and longed for it. The servant led her to an inviting, plush armchair.

"My name is Gumi, by the way."

As she spoke, Rin could see more servants gathering around her, all with smiles on their faces. A tea set was wheeled in next to her as a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. A girl with swirling red pigtails had delicately held a tea cup and saucer plate next to Rin, pouring the most delicious smelling tea she had ever breathed. With recovering, numb fingers, Rin had taken the elegant tea cup and sipped from the rim—her body immediately warming.

"Are you feeling better?" Gumi asked.

"Yes, very."

All at once, the warmth vanished, however when the doors to the room were thrown open. The bright fire immediately hushed and Rin dropped her tea cup in surprise, shards scattering across the floor. A chill had immediately rushed down Rin's spine when the darkness had settled and turning her eyes towards the servants, she saw in the dim moonlight that leaked through the windows that their eyes were wide with fright. All their gazes were set on one thing... something that loomed behind Rin's chair.

Slowly and shaking, Rin moved her body so that she could see what lay beyond on the other side of the room. It was something twisted, something grotesque that gradually moved towards her. She couldn't quite make out the form completely, but when it had come into the moonlight, it looked like a warped wolf. It had fangs that protruded from it's mouth, dripping with saliva and there were twisted horns on its head. As it stepped closer to Rin, growling, the beast must have stood several heads over her, towering and menacing.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin gasped at the sound of its voice, shrinking back to the low, terrible snarl.

"I-I-I..." Rin stammered.

"You've seen my face!"

"Please, don't—" One of the servants spoke up.

"She's seen my face! You know what could happen!"

The beast moved a twisted hand toward Rin. As its claws wrapped around her arm, Rin had let out a scream when she was dragged away from the chair.

"Do you know that this person can be—"

"Walking into my castle and seeing my face is an unforgivable sin!"

With Rin clenched and unable to move, the beast moved with her, carrying her deeper into the castle.

* * *

**_A/N: _And FINALLY we can start the romance. :D Be awaiting the next chapter!**


	4. An Iron Cage

**_A/N: _So uh... long time no see, huh? haha Okay, I can explain why this hasn't been updated in a while. And I can do so in one word: finals. The school semester has been eating my brain alive with incredibly busy work in preparing for finals. Fortunately for me (and you), I'm at the point where I've finished all of the bulk of my work and just have to go into the classroom to take those tests. So that means I can FINALLY get back to writing this with a semi-coherent mind. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the delay!**

**

* * *

**

An Iron Cage

Rin's arm screamed in pain as the monster next to her tightly clung to it. It was moving so fast that she was barely able to keep her feet under her. The beast's grip was so firm, however, that Rin did not crash to the ground, rather it seemed as though she was a rag doll being dragged. Rin's terror had risen to the level where screams could not escape her body—every muscle was completely frozen stiff. Rin's heart leaped every time a snarl ripped through the air as the cold air pushed against her face, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

The beast had found his way to a rusted door deep in the castle and flung it open. In the darkness in front of them, was a set of stairs spiraling upward. As the beast climbed them with Rin, she thought she had somehow died and was ascending—but was ascending to hell. The air grew colder and colder as heavy stone walls seemed to close in further and further. Everything was choking Rin, the horrible claw around her arm, the enclosing space, the chills running down her spine—everything. Higher and higher they climbed until at last they had come to another door, which the beast promptly threw open. The next moment was a blur, but suddenly, Rin heard an iron gate creak open and felt a sharp pain at her side when she was thrown against a wall.

Rin saw the room spin for a moment as she regained her balance, clutching onto her arm where she could still feel the pain of the beast's claw. With great effort, she lifted her head, barely able to breath. She could see the claws of the beast scraping the stone floor it stalked toward her in the moonlight. Furious growls carried on the still air. Rin began to crawl forward, making a last, desperate attempt to escape. She was caught by the scruff of her neck, however, when the beast suddenly gripped it tightly.

"Why are you here?" It asked once again, growling as it brought its face close to hers.

Its cold breath stung Rin's skin and she shivered. Her mouth shaking, she hesitantly opened her eyes to catch a glimpse at the face of the terrible beast that stared back at her. A tiny part of her that this was merely a dream, a nightmare, something that she would wake from when the sunlight would creep through the window of her house. However, when the beast had squeezed a little tighter, the pain that came with it assured Rin that she was in reality.

"Who are you...?" She managed to stutter.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER."

The beast roared now, grinding its teeth together and once again repeated, "Why are you here?"

Trembling, Rin let out a moan looking for the right words. Inside her heart, she hoped and prayed that the beast would show her mercy.

"I... ran away from my village."

She stared into the beast's eyes now, looking for a spark of pity, some kind of expression of mercy. However, she was met with narrowed eyes—confused as if it questioned her words and their reality. Its face seemed to contort with disbelief as if questions swirled around in its mind.

"What have you done to draw yourself away from your village?" It snarled once more.

Rin let out a moan once more, tears nearly coming into the corners of her eyes, "The villagers there treated me as an outcast... they were cruel to me and spat on me... I came here looking for a place to escape." She gasped as she felt the beast tighten his grip once again, "Please! Show mercy!" Rin was nearly wailing now.

The beast threw Rin on the ground backing away as if he had touched something disgusting and screamed, "Why should I show mercy to you who intruded on my solitude?"

With that the beast left the dungeon cell and closed the bars behind him, a horrible, eerie creak sounding on the hinges as the door closed. Rin crawled toward the door once more, making one last attempt to escape, but she was far too slow. From behind rusted bars, she stared up at the glowering eyes of the beast.

"You are my prisoner now," it said, "You are forbidden to leave this cell."

And with a flash of shadow, the beast was suddenly gone, and Rin was left alone in the shadows and the still, cold air. All at once the terror overwhelmed her and she brought her legs close to her and brought her hands to her face and wept. The sound of her cries echoed around, and fell onto the deaf ears of the beast as it descended the stairs back down to the tainted, dark castle.

The beast tore through the castle, crashing down any decorations that lined the hallways, leaving a horrible mess behind. It was as if a storm ripped through the halls, leaving disaster in its wake. Suddenly the beast began to hear voices from behind.

"Please, Your Highness, do not treat the girl poorly, she came in weary from the night!"

That sounded like the green-haired servant... what was her name? Gumi?

"I don't care!" The beast snarled, striking a suit of armor to the ground.

The beast had reached a set of fine doors now, ornate and clad with elegant carvings painted with the shadow of the curse. The beast had finally stopped now, hearing another set of footsteps scurrying toward where it stood. With a trembling claw, it gripped the doorknob, rattling it.

"Your highness!" A new voice said—it sounded like the minister clad in blue. Kaito.

"Please let the girl out! She..." His voice was trembling, "She may be the one to break the spell!"

At first it was a low sound. A quiet rumbling that escalated into a snarl. Then the snarl broadened into a growl, then eventually exploded into a roar. The roar was filled with both frustration and agony as the beast finally opened the ornate door and threw itself into the chamber. After slamming the door, the beast fell forward on its hands. The anger-filled roar faded into more solemn moans.

"I can't..." It began, "I can't fall in love..."

The beast—Len—curled on the floor now and stared at the broken mirror at the end of his chambers. Tears finally streamed down his cheeks as he touched a claw to his face, feeling its horrible shape.

"And she will never fall in love with me..."

* * *

In his dreams it sounded like a gentle whisper of the wind at first. He was standing at the bottom of a grassy hill staring up toward the sky listening to the wind echo on the other side. He couldn't move his legs, but he could hear everything around him. Gradually, across the way, the wind began to carry the sound of chimes—a perfect bell-like tone striking the air. The sound would ring far and long and eventually the ringing would resonate to the point where it sounded like a voice. Now he could make out a sweet melody, a perfect flow of sound sweeping around him.

Then Prince Len Kagamine opened his eyes.

The sunlight streamed through the crack between the drapes and danced off his bed sheets, warming him from the cold night of before. Everything felt heavy about his body—his legs, arms, but mostly his chest. Even though he had just emerged from sleep, Len already felt weak. On any other day, he would have stayed in his bed, waiting for a servant to tend to him. However, even with an aching body, he gradually sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up.

It was faint, but he could hear singing.

Len was not one to be faithful and believe in Heaven, but at that moment, the thought crossed his mind that perhaps an angel had fallen. Leaning on the night dresser for support, Len slowly stood on his feet and with a bowed head, carefully listened. Perhaps it was coming from somewhere in the castle? Len was about to move forward when the door to his chamber opened.

Turning his head, he saw his attendant, clad in purple, step into the room, carrying a pair of fresh clothes in his arms. When he noticed Len standing next to his bed, he stopped, frozen. For a moment, he stood completely still, as if waiting for some kind of expression from the prince or a sharp word from his tongue. However, nothing came—only the sound of a soft voice singing in the distance.

"I see you're awake already, my Prince, my sincere apologies for not coming sooner." The servant, Gakupo, said as he placed the clothes for the day on the foot of the bed, walking over to the drapes and openin them, completely unveiling the sunlight.

"Hmph..." Len grunted, shielding eyes to the sudden change in lighting.

He spread his arms—an unspoken command to Gakupo to start changing him into his princely attire. Len carefully listened to the voice, however, rather than letting his mind wander. As Gakupo pulled the prince's blond hair back into short ponytail, Len finally spoke.

"What is that singing?"

"I don't know, Your Highness, but it's been around since the sun rose at dawn when I woke."

When Gakupo had finished dressing Len and handed him his walking stick, the prince immediately began to make his way out of his chamber. Gakupo opened his mouth to speak, but Len had begun first.

"I will not be needing breakfast today."

And with that, Len hurriedly left his room, leaving a dumbfounded Gakupo by himself. Leaning on his cane, Len followed the voice through the still and silent hallways, turning where he needed to and walked as far as he felt need be. He had reached a door he didn't walk through often, the door that led to the spiraling stair case that led up to the dungeon. He stopped for a moment. Could the sound of the angel really be the voice of that girl?

Len had only just remembered Rin at that moment. He recalled carrying her and throwing her into the dungeon cell to be his prisoner. Why was she singing now? Slowly and with great effort, Len climbed the stairs upward toward the dungeon. With his weak body, it was an arduous task, but the sound of the girl's voice pulled him forward despite how heavily he breathed. When he at last reached the door leading to the dungeon, he carefully opened the door, immediately hearing the ringing of beautiful sound.

Len slowly walked forward toward the iron bars before him and sure enough, beyond the door, he saw the girl from last night, her back facing him, gazing out the window. The sound of her voice had done something peculiar to Len's chest. There was an unfamiliar heat that resonated underneath his skin—was it desire?

"What are you doing?" He finally said.

Rin gasped and whirled around. The voice she heard was horrifyingly familiar. Expecting to see the beast, Rin was at first frightened. However, when she saw Len's face, her fear turned to curiosity and confusion as she stared at a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her as if they were dissecting every part of her appearance. She glanced over his lavish and brilliant clothes, something foreign to her sight. Was he one of the servants that worked in the castle? Or perhaps he was a noble that lived in the prince's court and had stayed in the castle all these years? Rin stepped away from the window and moved to the corner of her dungeon cell, still keeping her eyes on Len, moving her hands along the brick wall behind her.

"It's..." She slowly began, staring back at Len, "I sing to bring myself comfort..."

Len stepped forward, "Do you sing often?"

Rin glanced to the side for a moment, hesitating once more. Then suddenly, her eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why is it any of your concern?"

"Are you refusing to answer me?"

"What if I am?" Rin retreated farther and farther into herself as she felt a sense of arrogance coming from the man in front of her. Yet at the same time, something within her boiled.

Len's eye twitched for a moment as he stepped forward, "No one refuses to answer a question I give them."

"Get used to disappointment..."

"You will answer me!"

"And what do you know?" Rin suddenly burst out. Many sleepless hours spent in the dungeon had piled up on her. Her weariness and emotion had finally filled her to the brim, and the container that was her heart had finally burst, "What would you know, who lives in this haven away from the real world? You know nothing of me! You know nothing of my destitute mother! You would know nothing with your fancy tea and endless amounts of gold!"

Rin had crawled forward on her hands and knees as she shouted, coming forward until she tightly gripped the rusted iron bars of her cage. After the last sound of Rin's angered voice faded into the air, there was a long moment of silence. Rin half expected the man who stood in front of her, with his sense of arrogance, would retort. However, to her surprise, a small smile touched the corner of his mouth. Len had stepped forward once more and slowly bent his knees, placing his walking stick at his side, so that his face was merely inches away from the iron bars—inches away from Rin's face. Then with a smooth yet slithering voice, Len softly spoke.

"Shall I let you out of here?"

Rin was taken aback, "What?"

"Do you wish to be out of here or not?" Len had snapped back.

The wheels within Len's mind had been turning ever since he had heard Rin's angelic voice. And as he had gazed on her face for the first time, intently observing every part of her, an idea had suddenly dawned in his mind. He had longed to break the spell cast on him, but it was impossible to do so unless there was someone who would fall in love with him. Now here before him was a woman. If only she would fall in love with him... but he had resolved that there was only one way to do so.

"I will see to it that you are set free from here and are tended to and live comfortably in this castle. Only if you promise that you will never leave here for as long as you live."

"And what difference is there between a gilded cage and an iron one?"

Rin knew that she was being trapped, but was completely baffled by the man's motives. She looked deeper into his azure eyes, attempting to find some kind of answer. However, she was met with another smirk—or so it seemed to her—when the man spoke once again.

"If you promise to stay here... then I will also see to it that your mother is liberated from her destitution and that she lives in good wealth as long as you remain here."

Rin's heart leaped and she widened her eyes at this. The man that sat before her had struck the deepest part of her. Holding two clenched hands to her chest, she lowered her head and stared at the stone ground covered in straw. There was no way she could escape... but if she were to bind herself to this castle, she could finally free Meiko from that horrible village, from her chains that she worked so hard to break. Her mother she loved so dearly would finally be free. After a moment, Rin lifted her eyes to Len's seemingly audacious face.

"I promise I will stay here."


	5. A Gilded Cage

**_A/N:_** Oh, hey! Look what finally updated! I'm so sorry, you guys, I've been as busy as crap over here. I don't even want to know the exact time this has gone without being updated. I would have written more over winter break, but I was actually working on a Len cosplay that took up pretty much all my time. XD And the Spring semester as been absolutely evil. But all that matters now is that a new chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

_A Gilded Cage_

After Rin had softly spoken, swearing to her promise, Len had grabbed the cane at his side and slowly stood up with a groan, as if he struggled doing so, but a smile had never left his face. He reached for something at his side and when he had brought his hand close to the iron lock at kept his prisoner locked away, Rin realized that he held a key. With a click, the lock broke loose and the iron bars had swung open. At first Rin, did nothing, she merely stared up toward the prince and then to the door at the other end of the room as if she gazed toward something more spectacular. Len had already stepped away from Rin and opened the door to the spiraling downward staircase. He nearly left the room, but when he noticed that Rin was not behind him, he turned slowly to still find her seated on the stone floor.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Rin stumbled to her feet, weak from fatigue and hunger. She stopped a few feet away from Len, not daring to come any closer to him. Len stared back at her for a little longer, then after a quiet "humph" passed his lips, he began descending the stairs. Rin followed after him, but all the while keeping a fair distance. There were no words between them, only the sound of clicking footsteps.

The walls were so quiet unlike the night before. They seemed to have been moaning the night before as Rin was thrown over the beasts back in that terrible flight to the dungeon. Now everything seemed so tranquil, but the silence was certainly mysterious. Rin couldn't help but feel, however, that everything would be broken by that awful roar she couldn't help but recall. Her lip quivered as she trailed behind Len a little farther, slowing her pace. Len noticed the change in pace behind him, and turned to find Rin leaning against a wall. He had figured that it was because she was fatigued and still somewhat with shock, but he pretended not to notice.

"What is it, now?" He said impatiently.

"It's just..." Rin began, "You see... I was in the dungeon because... a terrible beast threw me in there. I can't help but think he's lurking somewhere."

Len snuffed.

Rin's eyes narrowed.

"Pay it no mind. As long as I'm here, the beast will not go near you."

And with that, Len turned to keep walking. Rin stumbled to keep up with him even though he seemed to be moving at a slow pace himself. Merely walking seemed to be gradually draining him of energy. However, he walked forward with purpose and anxiousness. Rin's concerns about the beast had somewhat been alleviated, but now she wondered about this man seemingly with a lot of authority.

When they had come out from the dark corridor and reached the main entrance hall, Rin had squinted her eyes. There were soft streams of sunlight falling from the faded windows. But rather than revealing a spectacular scene of an elaborate castle, she saw that the floors were faded, the decorations somehow carrying an ominous air, and the walls were chipped and covered with specs of cobwebs. Rin once again stared at the man walking in front of her. Would someone like _him_ even allow himself to live in a place like this? They had now moved to another corridor this time with a fairer appearance than the halls leading to the dungeon, however the feeling of restless silence still remained.

Rin gazed at the back of her captor as he slowly limped along. Even though her trust for him was hardly anything, there was something about him that captivated her. His arrogance was insufferable, but Rin wondered if there was anything else to this, what seemed to her, mysterious puzzle. He demanded so much authority and yet he seemed to be nothing. It was apparent that there was something hidden and it was obvious Rin didn't know anything about this man. It seemed as Len walked he did not even know anyone was behind him, which is why Rin was taken aback when he turned his head to her.

"What do you call yourself?" It wasn't simply a question—it was an order.

"R-Rin..."

"Your surname?"

"I have none..."

Len turned his head to the front once more in silence. Rin wondered if she should confront him as forcefully as he did her for his name. However, her tongue remained still as they had finally stopped walking. Len turned to face her and as he did so, his hand traveled to a doorknob and opened the door next to him. Rin peeked inside the newly revealed room to find a bed chamber.

The room itself would swallow Rin's abode back in the village. There was a bed surrounded by golden curtains much taller and wider than the one she usually slept on. A large crimson rug spanned the floor and a large window stood at the end of the room, gazing out to the vast world.

"This is your room," Even though Len was being generous, his tone of voice hardly reflected his actions.

_"A gilded cage..."_ Rin thought.

"My servants will attend to you."

"Your servants...?" Rin slowly turned to face Len now.

There was that sense of authority again. This castle was supposed to be empty in the first place. She could expect a terrible beast roaming the castle, but a noble with servants? The wheels in Rin's mind turned and turned as she stared at the man in front of her—suspicions growing of him. If this was supposed to be the Prince's castle, then...

"Who are you exactly?"

The expression on the noble's face flinched and a tint of anger shadowed it now. He clenched his fists at his sides and glared at something off in the distance—avoiding eye contact with Rin. Rin stared back at him, her eyes narrowing at his reaction. After a long moment of tense silence, the man before her lifted his head and with a low voice said,

"I am Prince Len Kagamine of the Yellow Kingdom."

Even though Rin had suspected it, the words didn't quite sink in right away. She had thought for a brief moment that she was speaking to some sort of apparition. No—this was someone of flesh and blood speaking to her...someone with radiating emotion. Realizing that this was in fact the prince, all at once her thoughts turned toward the state of the kingdom. She thought of the many that were executed, those drunk with power, her mother...

"Why..." It was only a soft sound that had reached Len's ears, but he saw Rin lower her head and begin to shake.

"What?"

"Do you know what has become of your kingdom?" Rin was suddenly screaming now, her eyes piercing straight into Len, "Do you realize what kind of pain your people are going through? It's worse now than ever! Not only did you tear our kingdom apart while you ruled, but you didn't take responsibility for it! Right now people are dying because of the chaos you left behind! Did the kingdom run out of money to the point where you couldn't have your fancy tea anymore, so you decided to completely abandon—"

Rin was interrupted by a loud crash.

"SHUT UP!"

Rin was so absorbed in her emotions and releasing them, that she did not fully register Len walking towards the wall. He had thrown his hand and knocked over the vase, and with a loud noise, silence had followed. With shattered pieces of the finest marble on the ground, Len heavily breathed and tightly gripped his cane. With his other hand, Len very roughly ran his fingers through the bangs hanging over his face. Then with the same piercing look Rin had given him, he responded,

"I can't _possibly_ show myself the way I am now. I've been disgraced and have lost my dignity! _You _will never understand!"

In the state Rin was in, she normally would have struck back with another remark, but she was rather taken aback when she saw a tear in the corner of Len's eye. She then felt an emotion coming from him that she hadn't expected. Was it regret? Longing? Her anger dampened her perception, but she could not bring herself to lash out at him. Disgraced? What could he possibly mean by that? Ever since hearing his claim of being the prince, she seriously considered forfeiting their bargain, but something held her back from walking away. The reason wasn't for her mother... was it because something in him? They stood there for a moment in heavy silence, the only thing echoing in the air being Len's rough breathing. A moan slowly followed.

"Please... don't leave..." Len had said, as if he sensed Rin considering abandoning their deal.

Rin didn't know how to respond to this. She was tired, hungry, and worn. All she could do was grit her teeth together in frustration. Her body told her that she was angered, furious, and resentful, but her heart whispered something else. What was she feeling? Was it pity for this man? A heavy sigh passed her lips as the muscles in her body relaxed. Sensing the break in tension, Len lifted his head, his eyes much harder than they were a moment ago. He looked toward the open door to the room he had offered before, as if gesturing for Rin to go in. She hesitantly did so.

"You will join me for dinner." Len mumbled.

And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving Rin alone. She looked around her bed chamber in all it's elegance. Never feeling so cold and alone before, Rin made her way to the bed and thrust herself onto it, burying her face into the pillow. Her emotions were swirling and her mind couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to flow from her eyes and dampen the pillow as muffled cries passed her lips.

"A gilded cage..."

* * *

Kiyoteru walked through the streets of the village with a large crowd surrounding him. They were screaming and yelling, voices conflicting in heated tension. Some were calling out and praising him while others were crying and begging for mercy and a few more cursing him. He walked as if he could hear none of it, however, and only continued to walk calmly through the alley ways.

He finally had reached his destination—his house—and without any acknowledgment to the roaring around him, he opened the door and closed it behind him. The sudden change in volume made him sigh in relief and he stepped further in, ignoring the screams from outside. With a practiced motion, he set a log in his fireplace and set it ablaze before seating himself in his chair. Kiyoteru leaned forward for a moment and rubbed his temples.

The gleam of the fire reflected off of a surface that caught his eye. Sitting straight again, he looked over to the wall next to him to find a single portrait. It was painted so long ago, but he remembered the moment like it had happened just the other day...

_"Stay still!" Kiyoteru's father complained, peeking from behind the easel on which the canvas he was working on was sitting._

_A much younger Kiyoteru laughed as he grabbed the shoulders of a little girl,_

_"Come here!" He laughed._

He could remember her giggles so clearly... His little sister. Her face was reflected so well in the painting. But despite her warm smile, Kiyoteru felt a sudden and bitter coldness in his heart. His mouth curved into a frown as the fire continued to crackle.

"I'll change the world... for you."

* * *

**_A/N: _**I hope this wasn't disappointing with the long wait... And for future reference, I definitely can't guarantee fast updates with this. XD But I definitely wish to finish this. So please be patient and thank you for your support!


End file.
